I Trust You
by cb150681
Summary: Jaspenor One Shots
1. I'd still dance with you

The room was dark and when he noticed something furry on the bed next to her, he grabbed for his gun.

"What a hell is that!" He murmured to himself.

The fox raised her head and pierce him with her bright eyes, bristling when Jasper stepped closer to the bed.

"So you got a new body guard I see!" He murmured again.

For precaution and mostly because he didn't want to awake her, he stayed where he was. She turned around in her sleep and he finally saw her face. God he had missed her!

He felt his heart race when he finally put his eyes on her. She was so damn beautiful.

With his gun back in his holster, he moved a chair to face the bed and sat, trying to control the urge to lay himself next to her. He had missed her so much and the days that he spent without seeing her face were for sure the worst days that he had in years. As much as he kept telling himself that he was not good enough for her, he could not her get her words out of his head.

 _"You're perfect for me!"_ She had said.

Those words gave him life in so many ways, gave him a strength that he didn't know he had. And knowing that she was so invested in him, that she really believed that he was perfect for her gave him the courage to put his plan in action. This was something from Jasper 2.0 like Mr. Hill liked to label him. Jasper 1.0 at this time, probably would be in some filthy joint on the dark side of London hiding from what really mattered and trying to lay low, back to his old habits.

But he had changed. He was not that guy anymore, Eleanor made him change and fight and run after what really mattered. And if he had played his cards right, this mess would be over soon and he would be able to kiss the amazing woman that was laying on that princess bed pretty soon.

Eleanor started to move around more in the bed so he decided to leave. He really wasn't ready to be caught there by her, watching her sleep like he did most nights that they spend together. He really loved to watch her sleep but now wasn't a good time to discuss how wrong that may sound.

He got up and the fox raised her head again. "What? I'm leaving ok!" He said, thinking how crazy he must be if he was really talking to a fox.

He turned around and left slowly, closing the door gently behind him to make no noise, releasing a sigh of frustration.

Eleanor raised quickly form the bed asking. "Who's there?" Looking around in the dark room, she realized it was just her and the fox. "Did you see someone here foxy?" She asked the furry animal who answered her with a tilting of her head to the side and a sharp stare.

"Well I think this is it for me, I hit rock bottom. I'm talking to a fox and I'm not even slightly high!" She said, shaking her head and sinking back into bed again.

* * *

The next morning, seated by her dressing table, she heard a light knock on the door.

"Yes'" She called softly.

"Excuse me your highness!" Mr. Hill said, peaking in the door. "May I come in?"

Eleanor smiled at her head of security. "Of course Mr. Hill, you're always welcome here."

James opened the door to enter the room and closed it behind him really fast. "I don't have much time your highness but I just wanted to inform you that Mr. Frost is back to his duties."

Eleanor opened and closed her mouth but she didn't say a word, just nodded and went back to her task of brushing her hair.

James turned his back on her preparing himself to leave. "Have a good day, your highness!"

Eleanor looked at herself in the mirror and then looked at the box where she kept all of Jasper's letters. "Thank you James!" She said, caressing the box. She couldn't face him because a small tear was tracing a path down her face and was ruining her make up.

James nodded and closed the door behind him, leaving Eleanor alone with her tears, her letters and her demons.

When she finally decided to leave the room her new and clumsy bodyguard was waiting for her at the door. " Morning Rose!"

"Good Morning your highness" Rose said, getting up really fast and ready to follow her princess.

"Did you see Jasper yet?" Eleanor asked.

"Who your highness?" Rose didn't really know who she was talking about.

Eleanor sighed and started walking with Rose on her tail. As she suspected, it was not hard to find Jasper.

"I want to talk to you" She said to him.

Jasper noticed the sore tone in her voice, his heart sped up at hearing her voice. He drew breath slowly to calm himself down and then turned around to face her. But he was not really ready to see how broken she was. Her eyes where saying so much. He felt an urge to hug her and kiss her and tell her he was so so sorry but he could not do that, not there and not just like that and she probably would slap him anyway.

He tried to figured out something to say but the only thing that came to his mind was how sorry he was for hurting her like that.

"Not here!" He said without facing her.

"So where Jasper?" She was angry now.

"Mister Hill's office. I will be there in ten, I just have to finish..." He didn't need to finish his sentence because she had already turned around and walked away from him.

* * *

He got to Mister Hill's office to find Sarah Alice spinning around the room to the sound of some song that he had heard recently on the radio.

"Hi Mister Caterpillar!" Sarah Alice greeted him, making Jasper smile.

"What are you listening to little lady" He asked, smiling. This girl was always so sweet and managed to always make him smile.

"This Town from Niall something, at least that's what daddy said, it's beautiful isn't it? It's about a boy and the girl he loves but he lets her go, but he still loves her so he goes after her and tells her that he still wants her." She explained in her childish tone while still spinning and dancing. She stopped just to watch Eleanor enter the room. Sarah Alice looked between Jasper and Eleanor's faces, they were just staring at each others so seriously.

"Ok I'm leaving!" Sarah Alice said sadly and left the room spinning again.

They didn't even comment to her, their gaze was so fixed on each other that they had a hard time to start a conversation! The music was still playing. Apparently Sarah had left the song on repeat.

"Where were you?" She asked so low that he almost didn't heard her.

Looking away he said roughly, "I had some things to take care!"

She was not happy with his answer but she really didn't know what to say. Looking around she noticed the music was on. "I'd still, you know."

Jasper's face looked puzzled but when he spoke his tone was hard. "Still what?"

"If all the world was watching I'd still dance with you," Eleanor said.

He wanted to hug her and feel her close to him again so bad. "Like the song?" He asked, pointing to the desk.

She nodded. "Yes, like the song. You are worth it Jasper."

Her eyes welled up with tears that eventually started to fall when he finally reach for her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you Eleanor! I just wanted to protect you!"

She could not say a word, the tears too overwhelming, so she just hugged him tighter.


	2. I wanted to be alone

He could hear the camera flashes shooting at an unmeasurable speed. He could hear the voices talking all at the same time, with curiosity and despite in their tone. Even without seeing her he knew she was terrified right now. He didn't even know how they found out she was there.

Anyway he felt responsible for the mess and he would be the one who was going to fix it.

He left the building and passed by her, positioning himself right in front of her. Using his body as shield, he completely covered her up. "The princess has nothing to say. Please respect her privacy and leave."

The band of journalists didn't move a foot and kept up the harassment. Jasper felt the anger taking over his body. But he knew that the smallest slip from him was going to be used against her so he would not give them a chance.

"If you don't leave right now I assure you that every single one of you will be fighting to keep your license in court, because this is private property that you are all invading and you have no right to be here." His face was closed and even Eleanor was afraid of him without seeing his face.

He took his hand and almost carried her to the car. Both in silence, they closed the doors and shut down the horrible noise that was around them.

She spoke with her eyes fixed on the windshield. "What are you doing here? I thought you were fired!"

He didn't answer right away but he fixed his gaze on her. Closing his face even more he asked. "What are YOU doing here?" He asked pointing to Beck's house.

She shook her head and didn't answer. But with his inquisition look on her she ended up talking. "I wanted to be alone!"

He threw his head back and rubbed his forehead. "Alone with Beck?" His voice sounded broken and she felt bad for doing this to him.

She was angry with him and she wanted to hurt him so when she heard about Beck's party for Robert she thought it would be a good place to hide from her demons. She was leaving soon and it fit as a goodbye party for her too.

She always managed to be alone at these parties. Everybody was trying to impress somebody, every high society bicth was trying to bang some wealthy ugly guy, so usually she could just dance and lose herself in the middle of the crowd. And no she didn't wanted to be alone with Beck, she just wanted to be alone.

Her bedroom brought her to many memories of him to give her the comfort of hiding herself there. When she walked around the castle all she could see was Jasper spots, where they kissed, where they talked, where she spied on him, where he spied on her, she could still smell his scent on the shirt he left in her bedroom and she used it to sleep.

These days it seemed everything gave her some reminding of him so she ran from the castle to this stupid party, that she confirmed she was not going to because lets face it, she and Beck were not really talking these days. But she came and she hid and she was proud of herself because she didn't fall on the drug magnet and managed to keep herself awake with just champagne.

Facing him finally she spit, "Not with Beck no, just alone!"

"Where is your security detail?"

She shrugged. "I dodged her!"

He shook his head in disagreement. "Why? Why do this?"

She hated when he spoke with her like she was some bewildered teenager. His tone triggered her anger and all the things that she wanted to tell him. Because she knew that something was up and she knew that they were doing good, surprisingly, and she knew that he said something about protecting her but she really didn't care, because no one goes from unspoken "I love you's" to "This is too much for me."

"Len?" He called because she didn't answer him and with one word all her anger faded away. Hearing him say her nickname like that, so tender and worried, melted her heart. He usually didn't use it. Most of the time he was professional and called her "Princess" or "Your highness" and in their spilt second of a relationship he mostly call her babe when they were alone. Hearing him calling her by her name gave her butterflies in her stomach and made her smile and forget all her anger.

He looked at the sad smile on her face making his heart ache. The urge to hug her was too high, and he probably would have done it if she didn't answer him with another question.

"Why did you leave Jasper? And … Why did you come back?"

He started the car and left that place behind. "I just... I was trying to protect you as always, as I tried to explain to you yesterday!"

She looked at him and grabbed his harm. "Yes, but why did you leave?"

He took a deep breath, stopped the car on the side of the road and spoke really slowly. "I was threatened by a journalist, but you would have been the one suffering the consequences so I went to take care of it!"

"I'm not a damsel in distress Jasper... and it must have been a huge thing to make you denied us..."

They sat in silence a couple of seconds until Jasper grabbed her hand, "I think I took care of it but … "

"But what Jasper? " A single tear delineated a path on his face until it dropped on his lap. She was to hurt to do anything more than squeeze his hand. "But what Jasper? You know I'm leaving right?" Now with a mist of anger and sadness in her voice. She started to cry.

He could not see her hurt like this. He reached for her and brought her closer to his body hugging her and kissing the top of her head. "Let me fix it! Please don't leave right away!"

"I'm not leaving because of you! I'm leaving because of me!" She acknowledged mostly to herself. Her words were no more than a whisper in his neck.

"Maybe I should go with you then!"

Her answer was silence which give him some kind of hope. Feeling her close to him like this and knowing that he could not have her, made him even more angry with his father, even without being certain that all this mess was brought on by him anymore. But this hug gave him strength to fight back and he would fix this mess and he would be able to say "I love you Eleanor" out loud with no doubts about himself being worth it for her.


	3. Let's Sing!

That afternoon Eleanor was not in the mood to leave her room. She was feeling lazy and moody. Laying on her bed she started to read a book.

Sarah Alice came in and joined her with her own book.

"What are you reading little girl?"

"The Princess and the Pea" Sarah said, showing the cover of her book.

"And? What is it about?"

"You don't know?" Sarah Alice asked surprised.

Eleanor hid her face behind her hands pretending to be ashamed. "No I don't!"

"It's a very important story about how you could verify if a princess is really a princess!"

"Oh! That's really interesting! And how do you verify something like that?"

Sarah Alice raised her face to Eleanor and said in a very serious tone. "A pea!"

Eleanor stared at the girl with a mist of curiousness and surprise. "Tell me that story!" She exclaimed, putting her book a way.

Sarah Alice sat in a very stiff position, cleared her throat like she was communicating something very important and started to read "The Princess and the pea" out loud.

Eleanor smiled at her commitment to the storytelling. She lay down and got comfortable listening to her little friend, smiling here and there at the tone that Sarah Alice used for some parts of the story. She really was a very grown up little girl.

When the storytelling ended Eleanor started to mix some music. "Tell me Sarah Alice what do you want to hear?"

She smiled shyly and not facing the princess she says. "I would like to hear you sing!"

"Really? Do you really want to hear me sing? Why?"

"Because I hear you sometimes and I love it!" Sarah Alice said, still not facing her.

"That means you are listening behind doors?" The little girl laughed and nodded with a mischievous smile placed on her face.

"Ok then and what you want to hear? Let's sing together ok?"

"k! Let's sing a Christmas song!" "But my little one, Christmas is long over now" Eleanor caressed the little girl hair. "Don't you want to sing another song? Like... I don't know... let me see" Approaching her stereo she started to scroll songs on her phone. "Oh! I know this one!" And "Perfect" from Ed Sheeran started to play.

They both listen to the song in silence. "I don't know this song!" Sarah Alice mused "But is really beautiful! Can you sing it for me?"

"I thought you were going to sing it with me!" Eleanor says emphasizing the "with me" statement.

The little girl smiled shyly and informed Eleanor that she really didn't know the lyrics so it was up with the Princess.

Eleanor smirk and looking out the window, with Jasper's smile floating in her head, started to sing. "I found a love for me..."

Jasper approached the door of her room, well it was more our room now he thought to himself amused. The music was loud and Eleanor was singing. He could recognize her amazing voice everywhere. He thought about leaving, he knew how she didn't like when he heard her sing, she didn't think she was that good even with Jasper assurance that she sing like a professional, but he couldn't resist, so the singing session was interrupted by Jasper himself that entered the room and started singing with her.

Although he was a really terrible singer and Sarah Alice covered her ears and wrinkled up her nose. "Jasper please don't sing! You're ruining it! You're a terrible singer!" She said, folding her arms on her chest and looking peeved.

Both Eleanor and Jasper broke into a big laugh getting Sarah Alice even more peeved. "You two deserve each other!" She spit leaving the room stomping. They both laughed again as Jasper sat on the couch and Eleanor sat on his lap.

"Jasper, the girl is right you're a terrible singer and you ruined our concert!" He kissed her softly on the lips. "I think I have plenty other qualities that I can use to compensate you on ruining your one girl concert!" He assured her, kissing her deeply. Breaking the kiss he added, "And about the other woman in my life, the little one, I will take her to bumper cars at the carnival tomorrow to compensate!"

Eleanor looked surprised by his choice of entertainment for little Miss Hill. "That's not a very girly program Jasper!"

"Well you don't really know little Miss Hill, do you? She is all princesses and dresses but she loves bumper cars and soccer and riding a bike." Eleanor's eyes went wide in surprise again and she could not fall in love more with this amazing man that was willing to spend a part of his day playing with his bosses' daughter just because he knew he made her upset. Jasper was not the kids type, or, he did not look like the kids type of guy but he was really sweet with Sarah Alice and Eleanor always loved to watch them together. She couldn't resist imagining a place where they already have their own kids and Jasper really looked like the perfect funny father.

Watching her day dream, Jasper pulled her closer to him. She laid her head on his chest as he kissed the top of her head. "Where are you now Len?" He asked knowing she was thinking about something that, apparently, looked good.

The smile that she gave assured him that he was right. "I was thinking about how amazing father you could be!" Jasper heart stuttered because fatherhood was something that he was really afraid off. His father didn't set a good example, but he avoided thinking about that sad part of his life and listened to her words. A small smile touched his lips. "Do you really think that?" She raised her head a bit to get to his lips and kissed him slowly. Placing her hand on his cheek, she caressed his eye brows. "Off course yes! Who else will accept to be called Mr. Caterpillar if not an amazing future father?"

"Sarah Alice is just very sweet! But my father was not a big role model like you know!" Jasper spoke with his gaze fixed on the wall, not facing her and trying to not face his fears.

She noticed his insecurities and sat straight on the chair. "Jasper you're amazing with her. Don't think your crappy father damaged your parenting abilities!" Jasper just nodded and finally faced her. Their gaze warmed rapidly as she decided to sit on his lap with one leg at each side and kissed him hard. "You know that I'm working! Maybe I should go!" Jasper whispered on her ear. She sighed. "Are you sure you have to go now?" Eleanor asked, playing with his hair and kissing his ear. He felt a chill and his body stiffened at her touch and she noticed because she kept her lips around his ear. "Ok Jasper go!" She whispered, starting to kiss around the other ear. She bit his left earlobe and Jasper grabbed her hands and stood from under her so quickly that she laughed out loud.

"Don't mock me, OK? And you're a tease!" He said smirking and kissing her quick with a safe distance between them. "See you tonight! And please behave. Don't text me dirty with your brother by my side!"

Eleanor looked at her phone and with a shy look on her face took a picture of her breasts from the top and text him when he was leaving, with the message "Is this consider dirty?" Jasper was already out of the room when he felt his phone buzz. As he opened the text and saw the photo he screamed, "Yes Princess that is dirty! Stop!" And left to meet King Robert outside, leaving Eleanor laughing alone in their bedroom, taking not so decent pictures of herself and texting him even if he asked her not to.


	4. The Comeback

_Eleanor learns that Jasper is going to be fired. Will she do something about it?_  
 _(Remember that this story doesn't follow the show but is inspired by it)_

* * *

Eleanor was just contemplating the view. The new house was really amazing, probably even more beautiful than the last one. She daydreamed about living there far from the palace and from all the spotlights that unveiled every second of her life. She missed her family and friends and one in particular but she really felt comfortable with Sebastian and with all the craziness that was their days. The contractors, the sellers, the choosing, the colours. She had never made so many choices in such a short period of time but she was loving every minute of it.

A ring interrupted her thoughts forcing her to look for her phone that was somewhere lost in the middle of new fabric samples. When she finally found it the caller had already hung up. She tried to see who it was but the battery died.

The day continued with her running from fabric samples to tile decisions and she totally forgot about the phone call. Around dinner time she went to look for her phone, that she had left charging in her bedroom and saw that she had two more missed calls. All from her brother Liam.

With a deep breath, she called him back.

"Liam I'm sorry, but today was a very busy day!" She said as soon as she heard a mumble from the other side.

"It's ok Len I... Well I wanted to talk to you... because ... well..."

"Liam spit it out, you're rambling!" She demanded, starting to feel an uncomfortable chill in her stomach.

"Robert fired Jasper!" He informed her making her sit back trying to stay focused.

"Why? What did he do?"

"Well I will not tell him that you have him in so much higher consideration but he actually didn't do anything besides watch my back when I went to my fights. Robert accused him of treason because he allowed someone to beat the prince while he stood and did nothing."

"But that's crazy! You do that to yourself, Jasper just goes with you to make sure that you survive and to help you bring your crazy ass home!" She justified, pissed already walking around the room nervously.

"Exactly and I tried to reason with him, explaining exactly that, but Robert is not Robert anymore, as he so not kindly reminded me, he is the King now and he can't allow this kind of behavior from one of his security. I think you should come here, Len. If Jasper is accused of treason he will not find a job again."

Liam sounded desperate and Eleanor sat at the edge of a chair staring at the window and trying to clear her head. She was not ready to face Jasper yet. She missed him like hell and she had decided that as he asked her, she would not leave them behind, but she really needed this time to try to forgive him. To try to understand why even now that they had such a good, comfortable and friendly relationship he ended up to turning his back on her and went behind her back to try to solve unsolvable problems.

"I don't know if I can leave this right away Liam!" Her voice was rough and she felt a pain in her chest because she wanted to solve this problem.

"Len, Robert is out of control!" Liam informed her. "Try to come please, Jasper has orders to leave the palace tomorrow!"

She did the math mentally, they were in the north of England right now and if Sebastian allowed her to use his plane she would be home in a couple of hours. And suddenly she was breathless. She felt a chill taking over her again, not a worried one like when she saw Liam's missed calls. This time she felt nervous because if she went back home, she would meet Jasper again, and she wasn't ready to face him, as she wasn't ready to not kiss him, not hug him and not feel his gentle and sweet touch on her. She wasn't sure she would be able to resist all the love and regret that his eyes carried the last time they spoke, and mostly she didn't know if she would be able to confess that she didn't leave them behind and that he was on her mind every single day and night that they had been apart.

Eleanor landed around midnight and the driver took her straight to the Palace. Sebastian gently offered to come with her but she knew this was something that she had to do alone. Facing Robert and seeing Jasper was something that she wanted to do without witnesses.

When she crosses the Palace gates the chill on her lower belly came back and stayed with her until she safely closed her bedroom door, hoping that no one had seen her. She would try to sleep in her own bed again and she would try to solve this situation with her brother, the King, in the morning before Jasper was forced to leave.

But off course, someone had seen her. There were too many cameras in the palace, and minutes later Jasper was standing in front of her bedroom door shifting his weight between his legs, trying to decide if he should knock or not. He was so surprised when he saw her on the security cameras that he almost jumped from his chair to come meet her, but now standing at her door knowing that this time she was inside, he was not so sure that he should be there.

Almost every day since she had been gone he passed by that door and stood in front of it. Somehow he dreamt that she was still there. Today she was really there and he was afraid that she didn't want to see his face, making him feel even more of a loser that he was feeling right now.

Jasper turned his back to the door deciding to leave but something stoped him and he turned back, knocking immediately before he regretted it. He smiled when he heard her complaining on the other side. Just hearing her voice was good for him.

"Of course someone had to see me! What?" Eleanor asked, opening the door with a not very friendly face. Seeing that it was Jasper she turned around and headed back to bed leaving the door slightly open giving Jasper the sensation that she didn't want him to enter, but he decided to enter anyway after some hesitation. "Of course its you!" She added, already in her bed. "What do you want Jasper?"

"I noticed you were back and... I ... Well, I wanted to see you!" Jasper answered. not facing her because as always she was half naked and he for sure couldn't resist the woman that he loved and missed every single day since she left. He dreamt of her every night, half naked in the bed that used to be theirs.

"Ok! You saw me! You can go now!" She said sarcastically.

He fought his urge to leave but decided to stay. "I'm leaving tomorrow! The King said he is going to accuse me of treason!"

She sat up on the bed facing him, she noticed his tone, he sounded defeated. "I know!"

He nodded . "Liam?"

She nodded back.

"It was good to see you, Len... May I ask why are you here?" Jasper tried to make conversation but she didn't answer. "Len? Why're you here? Is it because of my situation?" He asked hopefully.

Eleanor sunk deep into the bed leaving Jasper with the feeling that she was going to ignore him but she finally answered him. "No! Maybe! I think so! You know I don't like injustices and as much as you as a boyfriend totally sucks, you are the best security detail I know and you don't deserve to be treated like that when you were just trying to protect my brother and your friend. And also I want to thank you for that!"

While she spoke he approached her and sat as close as he thought she would allow him. When she finished, he was holding her hand and she was allowing him to. "I miss you, Len! So, so much!"

She turned her face away from him because they were now so close that she almost kissed him when he said he missed her, because she had missed him too, so, so much.

"This changes nothing, Jasper!"

"I know it doesn't, but did you miss me at all? I just... I know you don't trust me but... Like I said when you left... I'm the one for you and I don't know the status of your relationship with Sebastian but..."

"There's not a relationship between me and Sebastian!" She cut him off. "We are friends and he is an excellent companion by the way!"

The silence filled the room. Jasper regretted that he mentioned Sebastian and Eleanor fought with her self to tell him that she had missed him too, but her pride and stubbornness were winning unfortunately.

Eleanor moved like she was going back to sleep which left Jasper with only one option, and that was, walk away. He turned back and walked to the door. Eleanor heard him reach for the door and got up, again facing his back, she wanted to tell him that off course she had missed him and that she misses him even more now that she saw him. But it seemed like the words were stuck in her throat and she wasn't able to talk. Right before he closed the door behind him she finally spoke.

"I missed you too Jasper!" Her voice sounded hurt and sad.

Jasper turned to face her. She could read hope all over his face, and he got the gaze in his eyes, that gaze that made her feel like she was loved, the gaze that she also had missed because, that gaze made her feel amazing, made her feel worthy and made her feel that she belong to someone in a way that she had never belonged to anyone.

Jasper reached for her hand again. "But that doesn't mean nothing Jasper!" She said.

He just nodded again and kisses the top of her head. "I know! I can leave if you want, but I would love to stay!"

She smiled at his grin. "You can stay if you want, it will be good to sleep with company for once!"

Jasper took off his shoes and his jacket and as a perfect gentlemen he lay on the bed next to her but on top of the sheets that were covering her. They cuddled like they usually did when they slept together.

Jasper felt her body relaxing at his touch and smiled, kissing the top of her head again. He missed this so much that it almost hurt.

"Jasper?" She asked.

"This means nothing I know Len! I'm just glad that we are here!"

* * *

 _Feel free to comment ;)_


End file.
